Fate's Fickle Ways
by Larania Drake
Summary: X/M eventually, yaoi-ish, and rape. Why was Milgazia allowed to live when Xellos destroyed the dragon clans? Do you believe in instant karma?


Fate's Fickle Ways

Disclaimer: Slayers doesn't belong to me, and I make no money with this at all

Xellos stared down at the sleeping form beside him, and ran his fingers through a mass of silky golden curls. A smirk played on his lips, as he tasted the delicious pain that radiated from the figure, even while in the depths of dreaming. Although, the smirk wasn't JUST from the exquisite meal- it was from the pleasure he had just taken, from the virgin youth by his side. He licked his lips in memory, of the warm skin, the incredible tightness of his body... 

            His clothes reformed around him as he stood up, kicking the boy awake.

            "Who? What?" he said, eyes jerking open, which were still matted with tears. He immediately groaned, pain radiating from his backside, his jaw, and other parts that shouldn't have hurt that way. Looking up, he saw the face of his tormentor, and closed his eyes, tightly.

            "What are going to do with me now?" he whispered.

            "Sore was himistu desu," Xellos said, his voice filled with its usual cheer...

~*~*~*~*~

            Milgazia walked around his home, Dragon's Peak, lost in memories of a thousand years ago. Memories he thought he'd buried so far away that he'd never touch them again. Of course, he was fooling himself... 

            They would ghost around the edges of his dreams, and shade his waking times. While he would never consciously dwell on what occurred so long ago, he knew the glances he still occasionally got, the pitying looks, whispers in the dark, were of him, and what he had had to do. It galled him. Galled him that, while he had saved most of their generation with what he had done... The names still followed him around.

            Demon's whore.

            Slut.

            Pervert. 

            Xellos' bitch.

            His throated tightened, and tears stung his eyes. His mind would later tell him it was because he had eaten some bad fish (which he had caught that morning) and that there was wind and cold stinging his golden eyes. However, his heart knew the truth. No matter how much he wanted to lie to himself, he knew the truth. 

            He paused in his wanderings, to watch a young mother play with her hatchlings, aching to know the sweet warmth of another. It was a lovely day, and the hatchling was having a wonderful time, chasing butterflies while his mother watched indulgently. He was in his human form, and sat down next to a tree, a nearby stream keeping him from being heard. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth, as the little one wobbled around, flapping his wings to get airborne, and snapping the colorful insect. This didn't help- as he flapped, he blew the butterfly farther away. Milgazia was hard pressed to keep from laughing aloud. 

            The baby dragon, bounced to the tree he was sitting beneath, and chirped as he saw him. Milgazia blinked, realizing this child couldn't be more than a few years old- almost a newborn, as dragons deem things. 

            The train of logic in a child's mind usually goes something like this:

            1) New person

            2) Mommy shows me to new people

            3) New people like me

            4) I like new people

            5) I will like this new person

            Thought out, he jumped into the new person's lap, wriggling with joy and wanting to hear a story, or a bunch of inane babbling. Though he really wanted a story.

            Milgazia liked children, and his logic system was a bit more complex, be he could remember a time when he wanted a story from any passing person, and the begging look on his face was rather obvious. He opened his mouth, and began to tell a tale. 

            Time passed. This child's mother apparently didn't worry about where her son had disappeared. Milgazia and the hatchling both got caught up in the spell of the story, until a talon descended to snatch him from Milgazia's lap.

            "SON! I'm... I'm sure the Elder is busy," she stammered, backing away from the Dragon Lord, eyes frightened.

            Milgazia kept his expression neutral, as the boy was snatched from him.

            Oh, yes, he was respected by his people, hailed as a hero as well.

            Tainted.

            Feared.

            Always under the surface...

            He had kept up the facade of a strong, unwavering leader. He didn't think he could keep it up much longer...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Xellos Metallium grinned, returning from a random bit of mischief that he had cooked up, to see what is master had for him to do now.

            "I LOVE my job," he said, as he headed into his boss' study. The vague, annoying grin that seemed to have surgically implanted appeared to grow for a moment, then while he thought of the latest trouble caused.

            "Who said that tripping little old ladies or painting mustaches on posters wasn't fun?" he said, and whispered badly off key. 

            Half dancing, he wandered into the study, while looking around at the rich furnishings. Since he was in SUCH a good mood, he didn't immediately notice the soft foot tapping, or that his mistress was not alone.

            Xellos grinned as he entered, and looked up, and almost lost his expression.

            Almost.

            Draped across the Greater Beastmaster's divan was the Knight of Cephied. With her shirt off. Behind her, with a large bottle of massage oil, was kneading away at her guest's strong, muscled back, was Xelas. He was so shocked by what he found that he didn't see Xelas' pissed off expression.

            "Well, Xelly-chan, you have been a very bad boy," she commented laconically.

            "I thought that was the idea?" Xellos answered, still somewhat shell shocked.

            "Oh, no, I mean that you didn't follow all of my orders," she said, focusing her concentration back on Luna Inverse's strong shoulders, then dipping her fingers down to tease the sides of her breasts. The other woman purred throatily.

            Xellos' eyes widened. Okay, there was that one time… Maybe it was a few times… And the gag with the exploding vodka… the smelly cigars… and…

            "You let that dragon live. In fact, you let him bargain with you to release a lot of other dragons, which might come back to haunt us some day."

            Xellos went white and cold with fear. Xelas could be quite creative, not to mention sadistic, with her punishments. The last time… he trembled with the memory. If he had to spend another year listening to Sailoon justice speeches… He'd gladly take the rack.

            Seeing the expression on his face, the Greater Beastmaster smiled. "Don't worry, Xelly, I couldn't hurt my little puppy like that. I'm not going to do a thing."

            Sudden relief made his knees go weak.

            A yawn. "That's what I'm here for, Xellos-chan," said the Knight.

            The lady was a Knight of Cephied, what could she do to him, he thought with disdain.

            Suddenly, her usually shadowed eyes blazed, and the Trickster Priest stood transfixed by her glowing orbs. Xellos felt himself be pulled apart by sharp ice, then put back together again with blazing heat, and he screamed in pain he could not enjoy.

            Then nothing. He hoped he was dead.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Another yawn. "Thanks, that was nice."

            "The backrub, or what you did to Xellos?"

            The purple haired woman arched her back into her lover's hands. "Both, actually. But you knew about what Xellos did to Milgazia years ago. Why did you just now want to punish him for it?"

            A shrug. "I didn't, really. However, since he was talking so long in the grandchildren department, I figured I would shove him a little more firmly."

            That elicited a muffled exclamation from Luna. "What are you TALKING about?"

            A snort. "You mean you didn't know? Xellos might deny it to himself, but I KNOW he's liked men for a long time… It's about time he had a few cubs. They'll do him some good. And he obviously can't do that if he is still technically in my service. No wars are in the works for the next couple of thousand years, he has time to pick."

            Luna rolled her eyes, though you couldn't tell because of her bangs. "THAT'S what all this is about? Your wanting babies to pet?"

            "Of course, Luna-chan," Xelas said demurely. "Until you also get busy in the baby department yourself."

            Luna snorted, and flopped back down, still enjoying the rub. "You know I'm a career woman. Besides, I've got you, you've got Xellos. I don't think it's going to be happening this century."

            Xelas pouted.

~*~*~*~*~

            Xellos woke up with a gasp, not knowing where he was, and for a moment, who he was.

            He did know he was cold, his face was full of grit, and that he felt like he was being dragged down by a lead weight. His throat felt like paper, his tongue swollen and awkward as wood. The sun baked his bare head, while his feet where water logged with each passing wave over him. His body felt strange and unwieldy. Something was off inside him.

            He discovered that his powers no longer worked when he tried to fix himself, and nothing happened. Everything stayed exactly the way it was. This was baffling.

            While his mind was a jumble, his body decided to act on its own. Getting to his hands and knees, he lurched from the water that was dragging him back, nearly choking him with his heavy cloak. Clawing at it, he heard it rip from his throat and stay behind him. Just then a cough erupted from his chest, causing waves of agony. Stars exploded in front of him, and he whimpered. Breathing hard, he struggled on, to a line of trees just out within sight. That was the last thing he remembered before passing out again.

            The next time consciousness trickled along his senses, he was in water, again, only lying on rocks this time. He was in shade, cool, blessed shade, and submerged, this time in fresh water, which he drank greedily. Feeling like he could attempt moving, he looked around, and rolled over to his back, looking up at a thick broad-leafed canopy above him. He just stared at it for a while, coaxing his mind to work.

            With a yelp, he sat up…

            Then realized what had happened. He was human. He looked down at his hands, a reflexive glance once gives to see if one has changed- and nearly passed out again.

            He had breasts. 

            For anyone else, this would have caused a major shock, terror, and any other unnamed emotions. For Xellos, however, he just poked at them.

            "At least they are bigger than Lina's," he muttered, before lifting up his mock turtleneck to get a better look. His, now her, gaze rested on a pair of perky, nicely shaped breasts. He touched one, eyes widening in surprise about the sensation, and giggled.

            Then she realized what the rest of it meant, and stripped off her clothing, looking at herself. 

            "Hmm, yes, I DO have nice legs," she muttered, smirking. Blinking, she then noticed her hair had grown- it was nearly to her waist now. She giggled again. "This is fun!"

            Thoughts of what she could do now danced through her mind. She could finally score with Zelgadis! Lets see how that old rock faced prude would handle THAT… and then tease Lina about having a bigger chest…

            Oh, the possibilities where ENDLESS!

            She giggled again, and looked at her clothes, suddenly wondering why things felt differently in this body. The wind, the water and dirt beneath her seemed much more intense, like she had taken off a pair of thick wool gloves. Blinking, she looked around, feeling off center… and caught her reflection. Then blinked again.

            Blue eyes, pale and watery as sapphires looked back, and she stared at her round pupils.

            So, she was human indeed…

            There was a sudden noise in the brush, and Xellos looked up, crouching down, wolf like, on instinct.

            A crowd of leering men came out of nowhere. She looked around, and crossed her arms, disgusted, and tried to teleport away- only to realize she couldn't. 

            Behind her eternal smile, she could think of only one thing.

            "Kuso."

To be continued…


End file.
